Fievel helps Olivia (version 2)
On shore, under his castle, Fievel played the same song Olivia sang to him on his clarinet, Spyro lay nearby as Fievel played his clarinet. He stopped and sighed and got up off of the rock. Fievel started walking around, getting Spyro's attention and causing him to get excited. "What is it, Fievel?" asked the dragon. "That voice." Fievel said, "I can't get it out of my head." He turned to Spyro, saying, "I've looked everywhere, Spyro. Where could she be?" Not far away, Olivia and her friends finally managed to get her to the shore. It was exhausting, but everyone made it to the shore. Bambi, Thumper, and Piglet were the only ones exhausted and weary that they collasped near the rocks! Olivia started to wake up and pushed the strands of her fur out of her eyes. As she did, she noticed her new tail and knees and was caught by surprise. She raised one of her legs above water and saw a paw, a pink pad, and three toes (mice have four fingers on their hands). She wiggled her toes and was fascinated. She had finally gotten her wish of having legs and a tail and being a normal mouse. As she marveled at her new legs, Kaa flew overhead and landed on Olivia's leg. "Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" he exclaimed, "Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me, I got it. It's your fur-hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" Olivia shook her head no, but kept smiling. "No? No, huh?" Then Kaa thought for a moment and said, "Well let me see. New . . . seashells?" Olivia didn’t respond, but smirked at Kaa, hoping he’d find out the answer. "No new seashells." Olivia shook her leg to get Kaa to notice, and he stood on her leg, annoying Piglet. "I gotta admit I can't put my tail on it right now," he said. "But if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll -" "SHE'S GOT LEGS AND A TAIL, YOU IDIOT!" Piglet shouted. Finally, Kaa jumped up, seeing Olivia's tail and legs, and rose up in a flutter at the outburts. "She traded her voice to the queen of Andalasia and got legs and a tail." Piglet explained, "Jeez, man . . ." By that time, Kaa had flown and sat on a rock by the pig. "I knew that." While Olivia attempted to stand, Bambi and Thumper explained to Kaa what was going to happen. "Olivia's been turned into a normal mouse." said Bambi. "She's gotta make the Russian-Jewish boy mouse fall in love with her, and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss her." added Thumper. Her legs were a little wobbly. It was as if watching a baby try to stand on its own with no support for the first time. "And she's only got three days." said Piglet. Olivia managed to get on her feet, but quickly found herself unable to stand still. She quickly lost her balance and fell over in the water, causing a splash that got Bambi, Thumper, Piglet, and Kaa wet and causing Kaa to have a piece of seaweed hanging off his nose. Another piece of seaweed was on top of Olivia's tan fur-hair. Piglet got frantic. "Just look at her. On legs and a tail. On normal mouse legs with a normal mouse tail! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her brother say? I'll tell you what her brother'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a pig, that's what her brother'd say!" he complained, turning his attention to the fawn and bunny. Other than Piglet's frantic yelling, Olivia was getting up and getting the seaweed out of her fur-hair. Hearing this, she saw Piglet starting to head into the water, and then she picked him up and shook her head frantically, trying to make him change his mind. Olivia didn’t want her brother to find out about what she just did, and, picking him up and shaking her head no are in an attempt to stop him from going to tell Timothy. Piglet carried on complaining. "I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute . . . and don't you shake your head at me, young lady." Eventually, he stopped complaining and spoke in a normal tone of voice. "Maybe there's still time. If we could get that queen to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be . . . just be . . ." Piglet's hope for Olivia started fading away when he saw Olivia's sad, gloomy face. Fearing that Olivia would get more depressed than she was when her grotto was destroyed by Timothy's anger, Piglet finally started to give in, saying, "Just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that Russian-Jewish boy mouse." Olivia smiled and kissed the pig before putting him down. "Boy. What a softie I'm turning out to be." he said. Kaa came across what appeared to be a German dress -- called a "Dirndl" -- that consists of an orange bodice, a low-cut yellow blouse with short, puffy sleeves, a full orange skirt, and a white apron, a pair of yellow frilly, knee-length bloomers, a pair of white stockings, and a pair of black ballet flats. Kaa grabbed the Dirndl, bloomers, stockings, and flats. "Now, Olivia, I'm tellin' ya," said the snake, "If you wanna be a normal mouse, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see." Before that, he noticed that with Olivia's mertail gone, she wasn't wearing anything from the waist down, …except her tank top, mermaid bikini bottom, and hair-bow. Meanwhile, Fievel continued trudging down the beach, unable to take the girl’s voice out of her head. But as he walked, Spyro detected a scent, one that he recognized from before. Suddenly getting excited, he tried getting Fievel to follow him. "Fievel, look!" cried the dragon. Fievel looked stunned. "Spyro? Huh . . . what," Spyro just happily started running ahead of Fievel. The Russian-Jewish boy mouse saw his pet dragon rush off. "Spyro!" Back with Olivia's friends, they managed to dress Olivia up in the yellow, orange, and white Dirndl, yellow bloomers, white stockings, and black flats over her baby blue tank top and matching mermaid bikini bottom. She was still wearing her red hair-bow behind her ear, as well. She felt giddy wearing her first normal mouse clothes. Kaa gave a wolf whistle as he checked out his friend. "Ya look great, kid!" he said. "Ya look - sensational." Bambi and Thumper agreed. But Piglet felt skeptical about the Dirndl, bloomers, stockings, and flats. "The Scottish-British girl mouse must be this way! She's this way! Follow me!" Suddenly, everyone heard Spyro's excited shouting nearby and looked. They spotted Spyro charging towards them. Bambi and Thumper yelped, got spooked, and hid under the shallow water. Kaa flew off, and Piglet, knowing that Olivia would need him, rushed to the girl and hid in her Dirndl. Olivia tried getting away from Spyro. But the hyper dragon kept intercepting her at every turn. Olivia got on a small boulder at the beach as Spyro kissed her face. "Spyro!" Fievel called from a distance. Spyro stopped licking Olivia, turned, and ran to his master, leaving Olivia to smile at the dragon. "Spyro!" Fievel called before seeing his pet, and tried to calm Spyro down. "Quiet, Spyro! What's gotten into you fella?" As Fievel petted his pet, his eyes widened when he noticed Olivia sitting on the boulder. "There she is!" Spyro said. "Oh . . . Oh, I see." said Fievel, as he approached the Scottish-British girl mouse. Olivia tried to compose herself by moving her fur-hair out of her face. "Are you O.K., miss?" asked Fievel, as he playfully ruffled Spyro's head. "I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you." he said, "He's harmless, really - . . ." Fievel stopped talking and stared at Olivia, but as he did, he started having a feeling. There was something familiar about her. Olivia smiled very lovingly at him. "You . . . seem very familiar . . . to me." Fievel said skeptically, "Have we met?" Olivia nodded yes with a big smile on her face. "She's the one, the Scottish-British girl mouse I was talking to you about earlier!" Spyro cried in excitement. He tried to lick her, but he was pushed down by Fievel. "We have met?" asked Fievel, as he grasped her hands, "I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for! What's your name? Spyro turned to Olivia with excitement and also started feeling joyful and curious. "Yes, what is it?" he asked. Olivia tried speaking. But with her voice gone, nothing came out of her mouth. "What's wrong?" Fievel asked, "What is it?" Olivia patted on her throat and showed Fievel her neck, trying to show that she couldn’t talk. "You can't speak?" Olivia shook her head sadly. This caused Fievel to feel down. "Oh." he said, "Then you couldn't be who I thought." He was sure that this girl was the one who saved him. Spyro rolled his eyes in frustration. "Oh, brother!" Olivia is his master's rescuer! Couldn't he see that? Olivia did the same thing before coming up with an idea. I know! Olivia thought. She moved her arms and hands around as if she was trying to do pantomime or charades. Fievel tried to figure out what Olivia was trying to say. "What is it?" he asked, "You're hurt? No, No . . . You need help." Olivia tried to make more hand movements to communicate. But then, she lost her balance and fell off the boulder! "Whoa, whoa, careful," said Fievel, as he caught Olivia in his arms. "Careful. Easy." The two stared at each other in a shocked and awkward way. "Gee, you must have really been through something." said the boy mouse, "Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on . . . Come on, you'll be okay." As Fievel put Olivia's arm over his shoulder, she glimpsed behind her and gave her friends a big grin. Bambi, Thumper, and Kaa smiled at her and wished her good luck. Fievel guided Olivia toward his castle. Walking was very hard for someone who spent their whole life swimming! Regardless, Fievel was patient and made sure Olivia did not fall. Eventually, they arrived at Fievel's castle. Later in the day, Olivia was introduced to the animals - including the mice - and people working at the castle. The first order of business was to clean Olivia up and get her washed for dinner. In her tub filled with bubbles, Olivia played with them, overcome by fascination. Pouring warm water from a jug over her head was a Native American woman copper skin, black hair, and dark brown eyes, wearing a yellow Indian dress, her mother's blue necklace, and yellow ballet flats. Her name was Pocahontas, the castle maid. She was nearby, and she helped in getting Olivia cleaned up. "Washed up from a shipwreck?" gasped Pocahontas, "Oh, the poor thing! We'll have you feeling better in no time. Piglet, who was hiding in Olivia's Dirndl, peeked out, but saw Pocahontas overhead, taking the Dirndl, bloomers, and stockings and preparing to leave the room. "I'll just - I'll just get these washed for you." she said. In another room, the Dirndl, bloomers, and stockings were put in large tub, and Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina, and Princess Peach helped wash them. Unfortunately, Piglet was still stuck in these clothes, and he couldn’t get out. "Well, you must have at least heard about this, girls." Daisy said, beginning to talk. "No!" Rosalina exclaimed. Daisy washed the Dirndl, bloomers, and stockings, causing Piglet to feel uncomfortable with each scrub and movement, saying, "Rosie says she's a princess, but since when has Rosie ever gotten anything right? I mean really, this girl mouse shows up in rags and doesn't speak-" "Madame," said Piglet. "Please!" As this conversation went on, he was squished by a presser, along with the Dirndl, bloomers, and stockings, but he recovered immediately afterward, though he landed on the clothes in the laundry basket. "Not my idea of a princess." said Daisy, as she took the stockings, the bloomers, and the Dirndl and hung them on a clothesline, one by one, "If Fievel's looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here." As the clothes were hung from the clothesline, they were moved towards the nearby castle. Piglet jumped out of the Dirndl and landed in a room through a window. Relieved to be out of that experience, Piglet started to get up. But as he did, he saw something absolutely horrifying: beheaded fish with sharp blades, cooked squid and octopi in a pan, and worst of all, deep-fried pigs on a plate. This was the castle kitchen, and the sight of so many dead sea creatures was too much for Piglet to take. He fainted in fear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:X Helps His Girlfriend Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs